


As clouds gather

by midnightflame



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: And Keith is a world all his own, a body made of summer heat and the unpredictability of its storms. He flourishes with life and all the promise of renewal. He pulls laughter out of Shiro like green from the earth, dowses his pain in sudden downpours that leaves the streets glittering and the air smelling like rebirth itself. Shiro kisses Keith and he tastes the lingering hint of smoke on the wind, the flash of fire as its flares anew again.[Sheith Positivity Week 2017 - Thunderstorms/Summer Rain]





	As clouds gather

**Author's Note:**

> A little late with this one due to life things from yesterday keeping me from writing, but here is Day #3 (Day 4 will follow a little later)! Again, hope you enjoy this one as much as I have enjoyed writing everything so far this week!

He looks like storm-swept seas.

Black hair fans out across the pillow, strands twisting over one another, collecting against his brow where sweat has spun them together like seaweed tangling in its watery bed. When Keith moves, that dark halo moves with him, every shift subtle, hazy in the way that rain turns lights thrown across night-slick pavement. Shiro knows the changes have occurred, another pattern drawing itself out of spilled ink across the sheets, but he can’t pinpoint the when or the where, only that it’s different, new and somehow completely familiar. 

Just like the lightning in Keith’s eyes. He moves again, lips parting as the air rushes out with a heated breath. A smile just barely clings to the corners of Keith's mouth, almost fulfilled. 

Shiro moves again, and that smile sparks brighter than before, just as lightning cracks in Keith’s gaze once more. It turns the violet of his eyes electric, pulsing with life and all its desires. 

Desires shamelessly acknowledged. There’s a greed that sits with them, and it has Keith smiling again. Different than the one before it that had stood there announcing its satisfaction. This smile is smaller, sharper. The kind of smile that threatens to cut his heart open. It tugs at Shiro’s gut and puts an ache right in the very center of his being. 

It’s the sort of smile that whispers to your buried wants and tells them they have room to play. 

This time, when Shiro moves, Keith gasps, the sound full of delighted surprise. Then, and only then, does he lean down and pull a kiss from Keith’s mouth. He takes from it slowly at first, watching as Keith’s eyes darken in the process. Shiro parts his lips in measured increments, exhaling softly, and moves his hips. Lightning strikes again in Keith’s gaze, and as the echoes of it fade from his eyes, he's taking Shiro’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging.

A growl rolls through his chest, deep as summer thunder. He can feel it rumbling throughout his lungs, up his throat. It roughens the edges of his words, marking them as primeval as the natural world itself.

“You are the very best of me. . .”

The kiss that follows is reckless, hard as hurricane rains pounding against window panes and threatening to drown him just as quickly. Because Keith moves then, and Shiro can only meet that gesture with an act of his own. He slides his hand down along Keith’s thigh, drawing his leg up and around his waist. Leaving his hand planted there, Shiro lets his fingers dig into skin as his hips lower once more.

Deeper, faster this time.

Keith gasps again. Shiro swallows the sound down whole with another kiss. The darkness in Keith’s eyes starts churning, like cloud cover converging over the desert. Heavy, full, ready for release.

Fingertips press into the muscle lining his spine. Shiro rolls his hips forward again, and in the wake of that action, Keith’s nails rake down his back. He moves again, again and again, as erratic as the southern winds, pushing and pulling, rocking the world that writhes beneath him. 

And Keith is a world all his own, a body made of summer heat and the unpredictability of its storms. He flourishes with life and all the promise of renewal. He pulls laughter out of Shiro like green from the earth, dowses his pain in sudden downpours that leaves the streets glittering and the air smelling like rebirth itself. Shiro kisses Keith, and he tastes the lingering hint of smoke on the wind, the flash of fire as it flares anew again. 

Keith is a body charged with intention, and when he moves, Shiro moves with him.

Moves until there is no rhyme or rhythm left to them, only instinct and connection. Moves until there is only the sound of their heartbeats, running as wild as the wind when the skies have split open.

They move as one until there is nothing more to give. All around them, the world falls to a settled quiet, the air thick with humidity, and Keith’s smile bright as only a heart brought to fullness can be. Shiro feels the way Keith’s chest heaves against his, skin meeting as their breathing aligns itself with some semblance of normalcy. Lightning still illuminates Keith’s gaze, the violet staining his irises now glowing with emotion. 

It’s a look that sends Shiro’s heart racing every time, and this one is no exception. 

Keith drags his fingertips up along his back, gliding them over his shoulders with a touch precise and light, then he reaches up to cup Shiro’s face. His heart fumbles the next few beats, but it’s the words that drip from Keith’s lips, soft and clear as rain dropping from a leaf's tip, that leave Shiro breathless.

“You are everything.”


End file.
